Memories Coming Back to Me
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sam is asleep having dreams of memories in the cage. But.. what's this? He and Lucifer didn't do perverted things together... did they? Samifer oneshot. If you want to continue this, just ask for permission and you can. More than one person can, if you want.


Title: Memories Coming Back to Me

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

_It was dark. Sam Winchester could barely see anything. Where was he? He felt like someone was near. He the realized the he couldn't move even though he wasn't bound. He just stood there, waiting for whoever it was to show his face._

_He didn't have enough time to react before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth, surprised by his captor. This couldn't be. Lucifer is in the cage. He isn't there with him anymore. How could this be happening?_

_The Devil massaged the inside of the human's mouth with the wet muscle, exploring the sweet-tasting cavern. Fear and confusion was the only thing keeping Sam from getting aroused. Lucifer stopped kissing him, but didn't close the distance between them. His eyes met Sam's as he asked with a smile,_

_"What's wrong, Samuel? You're acting as though this isn't the first time for us."_

_"What?" Sam was dazed and confused. Satan snickered a bit._

_"Ah, I see. You ended up having a false security and thinking you were on Earth, right?"_

_"No… no! I can't be in this cage! I just can't!"_

_"You're in the cage, Sam. I managed to get Michael trapped somewhere so he'll leave us alone. These memories scaring you? Let me remind you of some of your better times in the cage with me." he said seductively._

_"Memories? What?"_

_"I don't have to repeat myself when I __**know**__ you heard me. Let's get down to it." He snapped his fingers and the room changed from a darkened hotel room to a candle-lit bedroom. The bed that Sam was pushed down onto was soft, a deep red, and the sheets were silky. Nearby were two nightstands, which held most of the candles, but candles were everywhere._

_There was one large, black dresser, which was about to become important in their playtime._

_Lucifer pinned Sam gently and kissed him again. It was almost romantic, rather than fierce and lust-filled like what had happened between them moments ago. Sam didn't fight it. What was the point? This was happening. Fighting him would only get himself hurt. Without Dean here to rescue him, he could only give in to Satan's wishes. He hated himself for that. The kiss stopped, and the fallen angel smirked a little bit before getting off of him to go to the dresser._

_"You know, Sam? This is a good dresser. It looks like it doesn't hold much, but it holds a plethora of fun objects, machines, and other such things. I also have a few things in here for if you decide to be a bad kid and try to escape me." he pulled out a whip and cracked it once on the floor for show. Sam gulped, now sitting up (as if to protect his backside). The memories were coming back to him. He had been punished before._

**_He remembered trying to escape and getting into a fistfight with him. He was pinned to this very bed, and his face was straddled. Lucifer didn't give him a chance to adjust before he thrust his cock down his throat, choking him, making him gag. He continued fucking his face for several minutes until he had his first orgasm in his mouth. Before removing his still-hard member, the Devil said,_**

**_"You'd better swallow that, Sam, if you know what's good for you." He removed himself and Sam spat it out defiantly. That earned him a slap in the face, and suddenly, he was flipped onto his stomach and restrained. Lucifer was holding that whip, looking at Sam's face and shaking his head before he started slamming it down on his back and ass._**

_Sam shook his head hard, trying to forget their first time together._

_"Remembering, are we? Well, let's forget about that little incident and have some genuine fun this time." He walked over to the brunette, who wanted to back away from him, but instead clenched the edge of the bed that he sat on, trying not to panic. "Although, I remember more about that night. We have such a deep connection, you and I, that I felt little surges of pleasure lighting you in you as I hit you. The adrenaline rush seemed to be getting you off. You were hard before I even started fucking you." Sam's face flushed red. He could remember those feelings quite vividly. "Would you like a reminder of that?" the angel teasingly ran the edge of the whip across his neck and slowly down his bare torso. Sam suppressed a shiver of pleasure, and didn't question where his shirt went. It was probably Lucifer's doing._

_The whip as traced back up his chest and teasingly caressed his hardening nipples, and his abs contracting a little bit because it tickled, but in a good way. Lucifer's eyes held lust, and another smirk formed on his lips._

_"Think fast!" he slammed the whip down once on Sam's stomach. Sam cried out, but it sounded like a pleasurable cry more than anything else. His back even arched off the bed. Lucifer liked this reaction. Collapsing back on the bed, Sam gasped and panted. "No, no, Sammy… you don't need to relax or come down from that pleasure-high." Lucifer slowly licked the long, red mark he made on Sam's torso. He felt a shiver come from the man below him. "Liking this? Good. I might just give you some good, __**special**__ treatment tonight." Sam's eyes were half-lidded._

_"What kind of treatment?" the human asked. The Devil climbed on top of him, straddling his hips once again, and ground their hard-ons together they both moaned as Satan leaned down and whispered,_

_"You'll just have to fall asleep again, tomorrow. And hope you get to remember it, now won't you?" he kissed him gently…_

…And then Sam woke up. He was sweating, panting, and horny. He sat up and looked around him. The room was dark, but that's because he and Dean were asleep in a hotel somewhere in Texas. He looked over at his brother, who was fast asleep. He then looked down at the bulge in his pants and ran a hand over it, suppressing a long, drawn-out moan that was dying to be released. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't enjoy this, but he was about to masturbate while thinking about the Devil.

Strangely, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**END**

(Funny how the italics is a dream/memory, and the bold italics in the middle of it is him having a memory in his memory while he dreams?. Inception~? lol)


End file.
